Unclaimed Badfic
This is a list of unclaimed badfic that has either been reported to the Board or has been posted here by disgusted Boarders. To add to this list, for the sanity of everyone here (what is left of it anyway), please make sure to: * Place your badfic in alphabetical order in the appropriate category, which would be the fandom that it comes from unless it is a crossover, in which case put it in Crossovers and note which fandoms are crossed. (Note that The, A'', and ''An don't count for alphabetical order.) * Include a link to the fic in question, and put the rating and date of addition to the list next to the fic title. * Also make sure to include the summary under the title, and as much it it may gall you to leave drivel here, please refrain from editing any spelling and grammar mistakes in the summary, because such mistakes amuse us. * You may include comments of your own. If you do, please make them brief and italicized. Thanks! If you wish to claim a fic from this list: * Move it to the list of claimed badfic, complete with rating, link, and summary, and add your name to it. * Make sure to delete it completely from this list, including the category if there are no other badfics in said category (this keeps things neater). * It would probably also be wise to announce your claim on the Board, so everyone knows what you are letting yourself in for. To keep this list tidy, please alphabetize and date entries. Badfic that has been on the list for more than 18 months should be removed, since it is unlikely anyone will claim it if they haven't already. LAST CLEANUP: eatpraylove, 1:16 PM EST, June 10, 2017. Crossovers * "Chat Noir Gives Shrek a Blowjob" - Not rated, but probably rated E - Miraculous Ladybug x Shrek - NSFW/NSFB - Intelligence Report - April 25, 2016 ** Ples give kidos i have childrem to feed ** To quote SkarmorySilver: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! SEND IT TO WHATTHE!!! SEND IT THERE RIGHT NOW!!! ** Mattman's Notes: We '''really '''need a division or department dedicated to Shrek!Squickfics. * "Crazy, Cold, Forbidden Love" - T-rated - The Lord of the Rings x Frozen x Rise of the Guardians x a whole lot of other animated movie continua. Returned from Claimed on May 27, 2016. ** In the realms of Middle Earth, a war between the elves is beginning. Elsa, a princess of Lorien, meets the Wood elf scout Jack, a white haired elf who loves her. With both of their nations at war and Elsa betrothed, how will things turn out? Will this affair continue and succeed? Or will Jack and Elsa endanger everyone they love in the process? LOTR fic. DISCONTINUED ** Eleanor_Denman's notes: A cluster of nonsense in a universe in which its laws and physics were already established decades ago. Featuring Elsa from "Frozen" as an Elven princess with ice powers from Lothlórien whose sister is in Rivendell and her parents are... Wait, divorced because the mother's in Imladris? Weird. And she's engaged to a lustful Elf(?) named Hans who tried to rape her. Did I forget to mention that this is a Jelsa fanfic? Because Jack Frost from Mirkwood is a Silvan Elf who has ice powers as well. And too stupid for an Elf. * "Frozen Heart" - K+ - Despicable Me x Rise of the Guardians. Returned from Claimed June 10, 2017. ** Pandora gets cursed after Chomper wishes she wasn't around but the cold hearted Purple Minion is about to learn how important family is to her ** Don't let the title fool you - there's nothing to do with ''Frozen around here! There are, however, several blatantly Suvian OCs, a self-insert, and a very cliched plot, plus questionable grammar and at least one mini-Sue.'' * Hammer Brother by Blackout77 - Mario X Pokémon X Mega Man X any other fandom the author could think of - Unrated - Bleepfic, NSFB. - June 17, 2017 ** In 1952, Hammer Bro makes the decision to be independent. He leaves home and decides to fight the Imperator. **''CH296's Notes: This AU crossover trainwreck, in addition to massive amounts of anachronisms, has tons of character replacements (including the Ghost of Lavender Town), glitched music, Weedlee the mini-Missingno, a grasp of the English language comparable to My Immortal (the author's native tongue is Portuguese), and plagiarism from better fan works, especially Brutal Mario.'' * "A Narnian Goddess" - ''Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus'''' X'' The Chronicles of Narnia ''X ''Harry Potter - Unrated. Returned from Claimed June 10, 2017. ** Samanthea is the daughter of the Greek gods, Poseidon and Hecate. As well as having her parents powers she was blessed by Zeus, Athena, Apollo, Tyche, Chronus, Hepheastus, and Aphrodite. As she is full god, she is immortal and can change her age. What happens if Lucy Pevensie not only meets Mr. Tumnus but Sam also and what if a certain Captain falls for her? Will a letter change anything? ** SkarmorySilver's notes: You know this is gonna hurt like Tartarus when two mini-Furies are spawned by the summary alone. * "Persona RWBY: Spring of Renewal" - T rated - Persona x RWBY. March 30, 2016. ** After the Events of Persona 4, Yu Narukami and the rest of the Investigation Team attends a prestigious Academy under a Culture Exchange Program, where a new threat looms, foes of old returns and new allies to fight with. Will they all get to the bottom of this? P4 normal ending and Alternate Universe (AU) whereas some Persona Users are Faunus. Specific pairings in mind... ** It could be an AU, but I think that how the author mixed up Japan and Remnant would warrant an explanation, something that he acknowledged himself in later chapters. The formatting can be really horrid, with obnoxious musical titles and lyrics underlined in the narration and some tense shifts. First original Persona is based upon a video game character, because who cares about mythology? The author is also asking for advice for things he should have prepared before the writing, like potential Arcanas for RWBY characters. What a waste. * "Pokemon Drew and May love life" - K+ rating - Pokemon x Dragon Ball Z. June 10, 2017. ** The story begin with a young boy name Dray, The Master of Pokemon. He have to face the a lot of battles but what it take to be a hero to save from evil? Find out on this story. I hope i have followers at least. * "Silent Studio" - M rated - Animaniacs x Silent Hill. Returned from Claimed March 14, 2016. ** A nice town, a studio and a toon who have a troble past. If anyone decided to flame or troll this story, please read my profile at least. ** Why yes; it ''is as bad as it sounds. Subpar SPaG, and character derailment everywhere. Yikes.'' * "Tangled" - M rated - Supernatural x Junior. Dec 23, 2016. ** After a curse and a night of sex with his brother Dean falls pregnant. Only Sam doesn't remember that night or the curse. currently being re-written. chapters 1-18 rewritten, beta'd. Chapter seven and sixteen is new. mpreg ** Wincest and MPreg, both poorly justified; logic with holes you could drive a truck through; godawful SPaG, especially after the beta'd chapters; angsty!stereotypical-pregnant-woman!Dean and everybody else OOC, too. * "ThanQ" - M rated - The Lord of the Rings x Star Trek: The Next Generation. Returned from Claimed March 14, 2016. ** Q has a favor to repay, a favor that lands Picard and his crew in Middle-Earth with a guide they aren't sure they can trust. Will any of them survive Q's gratitude? Rated M to be safe. Most is teen-appropriate, but the last few chapters do get rather dark. ** Translation: Sue helps Q in the episode where he loses his powers, upstaging Data in the process. His favor is to send Sue and the ''Star Trek characters to Middle-earth as the Fellowship. There is no catch, they just have to follow the plot of Lord of the Rings, and as Sue is a fan (and, conveniently, the only one who knows the canon) she's dragging them around. Decent writing, but plotholes a mile wide and rampant OOC on the parts of Picard, Guinan, and Q.'' * "Tails Gets Trolled" - Unrated - Sonic the Hedgehog x Super Mario Bros. x Warner Brothers cartoons x a lot of other things. Returned from Claimed June 10, 2017. ** Tails being the victim of a minor verbal attack results in drastic retaliation causing an unexpected chain of events to take place. Escalating into something far more than what they've planned for. See how Tails and his friends try to resolve the intense situation, as the plot becomes more complicated. Filled with unpredictable plot twists. We hope you enjoy the ride! * "Xenobraid Ponycles" - T rated - Xenoblade Chronicles x My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. Returned from Claimed June 10, 2017. ** Shulk goes full-stupid and proceeds to save anything but Equestria by Back Slashing everything in sight and destroying common sense. The Elements of Harmony try to get some sense into him, but they're dealing with Shulk out of all people... Can they love and tolerate Shulk? Maybe. But they cannot love and tolerate the Monado's power. ** SkarmorySilver's notes: Full-stupid indeed, and thank the Bionis this thing's only four chapters long. Also, I would like to co-write the mission killing this badfic with someone else who knows MLP. Anime and Manga Attack on Titan * "Heroine" - T rated. Returned from Claimed June 10, 2017. ** You are your own character! You live outside of the walls and the perfect titan killer. It's as easy as picking up a pen! But the Survey Corps seem interested in you and maybe you'll find some love in there? Levi x Reader x Eren. My first AoT fanfic! I hope you enjoy! XD Black Butler * "Blackest of Nights" - T rated. September 5, 2016. ** A story of how the young streetrat Taro Redgrave came to meet Ciel Phantomhive... Free! Iwatobi Swim Club * "Chlorine Grown Roses" - T rated. January 20, 2017. ** Azusa tachibana had everything...until her parents got murdered. One day she gets a letter from her long lost cousin Makoto...and her life changes... Will it be for the better or the worse? Special thanks to akitommichan for spellcheck! NO MEAN REVEIWS! Rated T for cussing! ** Behold, the My Immortal of the ''Free! fandom.'' Lyrical Nanoha * "Shadows of the Abyss" - M rated. Returned from Claimed June 10, 2017. ** Trapped like a animal and lock up for three years is where i've been. Waiting for my death that never seems to come. I know that it's knocking on my door but why won't i opening it. Is there some other future out their for me. Somewhere a monster like me can live in peace and love someone. Or is it a place were death lies in my hands and i can't control it. Rated M for language ** Des' notes: Aside from the consistent silly misspellings (rotations for rations, bread for breed, stuff like that) this fic is ''horrid — Nanoha's got a split personality which makes her brutally murder everybody who touches her skin, she's one of Jail Scaglietti's experiments, Yuuno's a generic evil overlord and Fate's one of his stooges, the setting is grimderp and the military Yuuno leads is stupid. Gah.'' Sailor Moon * Chibiusa's Seventh Birthday - NC-17 rated Legendary Badfic. ** The Senshi decide to give Chibiusa a "special" birthday present. ** CH296's notes: This story has biology failure, more typos and mini-youkos than I can count, child rape described in explicit detail, and even made Mike and the Bots surrender to Deep 13. It would take a month's worth of Bleeprin to handle this. Note that there are two versions of this fic, and both need to be read for charges. Comics Garfield * "The Adventures of Garfield and Rapunzel" - K rated. Returned from Claimed March 14, 2016. ** A pretty Siamese cat sneaks into Garfield's house to steal food. When he catches her at it, she convinces him to accompany her on her quest to right the injustices of the world. Scott Pilgrim * "The best fanfic ever I swear you wont be disapoint" - M rated. Returned from Claimed June 10, 2017. ** Scottie Pilgrim has got it goin' on...Scott x Wallace WARNING IT HAS YAOI IN IT BUT IT'S TOTALY WORTH IT. ** What is this I don't even... ** Whoever wrote this must've gone to the ''My Immortal school of writing things. The only good thing is that it's extremely short.'' Film The Avengers (Marvel Cinematic Universe) * "Daughter of the Captain" - K+ rated. November 10, 2016. ** Katie Rogers is the daughter of Captain America. She will face hardships growing up, dealing with lies, love, leadership and having two lives. How will she cope and deal with her immediate problems? Read to find out. ** Obvious Sue is obvious. The Land Before Time * "Land Before Time Retold" - T rated. October 14, 2016. **What would happen if a human met Littlefoot and his gang and was with them from the start? Aylene, a fourteen year old human girl, receives from her grandmother a stone that seems to be ordinary. However, it's true power soon sends her on an adventure of a life time. She joins Littlefoot and his friends as they journey to the Great Valley. ** Currently has 5 sequels covering the rest of the movies. Tangled * "Men of Constant Sorrow" - M rated, NSFW/NSFB. Returned from Claimed March 3, 2016. ** Flynn and Eugene hate one another. ** And then they 'love' one another--in the worst possible sense of the word. ''How? Just. How?'' Literature The Lord of the Rings/''The Hobbit'' * "The Fellowship of the Nazgirls" - T rated. Returned from Claimed June 10, 2017. ** Chapter 14: We learn of the fate of Chanilia. R&R Please! This is an AU fic but im sure you don't care ** Woah. Just... woah. I can't even begin to describe how utterly atrocious this fic is. * "Heart and Soul (A Legolas Love Story) *FINISHED*" - not rated, probably T. Returned from Claimed June 10, 2017. ** Nessa is an ordinary Elf who travels with the Ranger Aragorn. Until she goes to Rivendell with four Hobbits, will she meet the love of her life on this adventure or will she never trust again? * "The Royalmaiden's Journey" - K+ rated. Returned from Claimed March 3, 2016. ** When Arnuriel is sent to follow the Black Riders, she has no idea what kind of journey is waiting for her. She sets off with the Fellowship of the Ring for an adventure of a lifetime. Legolas/OC. * "ѕαυroɴ'ѕ ɴeхт тαrɢeт" - T-ish rated (as far as I know). Returned from Claimed June 10, 2017. ** Anneliese Felagund never really knew too much about her past. She grew up in Archet, which is a city in Bree. Her mother died, and her father left before her mother died. That's all she knew about herself... ** I think she deserves killing just from that summary. She claims to be the daughter of Finrod Felagund, and to have the Silmarils ground up in her blood... * "Spirits Never Die" - T rated. PPCing requested by author Aug 11, 2017 ** Neveil is a wanderer shrouded in shadow. She meets the hobbits and joins them on their quest, and at the same time seeks to find her purpose in a world she shouldn't exist in. OC Not a MarySue. This is a experiment to see if I can make a good story out of the overdone tenth walker. ** "It's a tenth walker, Maiar, oc who is immortal and was created from Sauron's blood (or something) and it's also a legomance. Something else to mention....I wrote this story. Back in Middle school. Yes I was an angsty teen. At any rate, I really love the PPC stories and I really hate mine so I thought it would be interested to see it be ripped to pieces. :-)" ** Note: Added by HG, who is not the author and actually only read the first of thirty-six chapters. * "This is not the Renaissance Festival" - T rated. Returned from Claimed May 6, 2016 ** Tiffani and Shea end up in Middle Earth instead of at the Renaissance Festival. The Fellowship of the Ring meets the soul mates. ** Real gem, this one. Two Sues, no description, random everything, go after Haldir and Legolas respectively. Lots of Hobbit-hugging, very bad case of Bubbly!Sues with mindsets of immature teenagers. Characters remind of cardboard. Too many immature pranks to count. Generally confusing. Short paragraphs and chapters, 18 chapters, complete boredom. Harry Potter * Child of Grace - T-rated. ** DEAD STORY! AU. The Girl-Who-Lived discovers the wizarding world and unearths secrets that could change her life forever. Or end it. Fifth Year. *The Golden Age - T rated. ** Post DH. In the wake of victory, Harry struggles with life, love, and the reform of the British wizarding world. He learns that life is complex, and that happy endings are fleeting. Chapter 24- Dreams: The Unicorn in Kensington Gardens * Harry and Ellie potter: the sorcerers stone - T rated. Returned from Claimed June 10, 2017. ** Meet Harry and his sister Ellie potter now going to their first year at hogwarts. ** Meta's notes: Now this is an odd one. The Suethor has three on-going stories, each covering the first three movies of Harry Potter, and throwing the good old 'Harry Potter's Twin' into the mix just for good measure. * "Here We Go Again" - T rated. Returned from Claimed June 10, 2017. ** At 39 years old Harry Potter is killed. He awakes in a room with the founders. They send him back in time to when he was only ten. Powerful Harry! Independent Harry! Lord Harry! Elemental Harry! Manipulative Dumbledore! Some Weasley bashing. This is my first fanfic. AU Non Canon. R&R, also enjoy. XD * "My Boys" - M rated, NSFW. Returned from Claimed June 10, 2017. ** OCxGeorge,OCxFred,OCxSnape,OCxDraco and possible some Drarry and OCxHarry. Fred died in the final battle but what happens when the girl he and George both love is pregnant? And she's living with Draco? Rated M for a reason ** In case you didn't guess, the OC referenced in all the pairings in the summary is the same one each time, and she's a Slytherin -- George, Fred and Harry are of course well known in the canon for their fondness of people from that particular House. However, it's her pairing with Snape that I found the most disturbing, given that she's just 13 at the time. * The Heiress of Slytherin ** Hermione Slytherin (Granger) finds out she was adopted for her own safety against the one person her friends and herself have come to trust and along with her friends discover not all is as it seems. Features Manipulative Dumbledore Tamora Pierce * "The Avatar" - M rated. Returned from Claimed March 3, 2016. ** Alex, daughter of Gainel and Eliana leaves her home in the Realms of the Gods to stay with her mothers brother in Tortall, the Coopers. * "I Mustn't Love You" - M rated. Returned from Claimed March 3, 2016. ** Keladry and Lord Wyldon kept captured by the Scanrans and a mage who likes to enjoy his prisoners. What is Wyldon to do when Kel is taken advantage of? Eventually Kel/Wyldon. The Thief/Queen's Thief series * "The Thief: A Different Story" - T rated. Returned from Claimed March 3, 2016. ** Based on The Thief by Megan Turner. What if Eugenides had been a girl? Warriors * Night & Dawn - K+ rated. Returned from Claimed 23 January, 2016. ** Three She-cats, Nightkit, Dawnkit and Moonpaw are born into ThunderClan destined to guide the Clan through its darkest times into the light. This is their story. Television Avatar: The Last Airbender * "How I Became Yours: Rise of the Agni Army" - no rating. October 18, 2016. **The comic starts off much as the first one did with a dream sequence flashback. In this, it shows an attack on the fire nation from the perspective of Lilith, Zuko and Katara's daughter. She wakes and after a short argument with her brother, Kuzon, they both leave to train. While training, they both experience flashbacks about the their time at the water tribe immediately following the attack. Once this ends, we move on to Poe, Aang and Toph's son, who is causing trouble. Ling, his twin sister, stops him and these two also have an argument before Ling buries him up to his neck in the ground and walks off. Then we get to see Miracle, Sokka and Azula's daughter, as she interacts with two children in the North Pole in a filler scene...which leads to another flashback sequence of the treatment Lilith and Kuzon received in the Water Tribes due to their unorthodox parentage. ** It's the (thankfully unfinished) sequel to "How I Became Yours". Need I type more? * "The Lost Air Nomad: Water" - T-rated. Returned from Claimed June 10, 2017. ** Kami Takigawa, a non-bender. She seems to be a normal girl. . .but she is fire nation. After traveling with Prince Zuko, on the quest to find the Avatar, she discovers deep secrets about herself and her heritage. ** SkarmorySilver's notes: Exactly as ridiculous as it sounds. Doctor Who/''Torchwood'' *"Brave Heart, Clara" - rated T. March 14, 2016. ** There's a shift in time and Clara ends up in the timestream of the fifth Doctor. Between trying to stop the Master from gaining control of Galifrey and getting Clara back home, romance happens between the Timelord and Clara. But at the end of it all, does Clara really want to leave him and go back home? 5/clara ** So she gets to the Doctor's past because time shenanigans from Eleven's piloting? That ''almost seems plausible for the Whoniverse, but then Eleven would be there reacting to Five as well. (Also, when did the Master ever want control of Gallifrey?)'' * "Doctor Who and the Planet of the Cybermen" - no rating. 30 May 2017. ** The Doctor detects traces of a huge explosion that has destroyed and entire planet. He decides to take his companions to investigate the cause. Landing on the planet before it was destroyed he is taken captive by humanoid soldiers and taken to their base. The base comes under attack by the Cybermen and the Doctor is asked to help defend it and defeat the Cybermen. ** Script format. Two nymphomaniac bimbo Sue companions. Many characters that don't even have proper names. Possibly the all-time worst DW fanfic ever. * "Doctor Who and the Tyler Twins" - T rated. 27 Oct 2017. ** Blake Tyler is a younger twin brother of Rose. He has a past that he is trying to make up or escape! When a northern man finds the two… new adventures awaits them. ** A useless Gary Stu tags uselessly along for Rose's first season. Beiger-than-beige prose, with multiple tense shifts. * "Every Fangirl's Dream" - K+ rated. Returned from Claimed June 10, 2017. ** A/N: Yes I know that this story has been done before. I just had to do my own version of this. So sorry in advance if you think I stole your story. Anywho...sorry for any grammatical/spelling errors. * The Lost Girl Chronicles Book 1: The Unlikely Girl - T rated. 27 Oct 2017. ** For Sophie Connolly the girl who never seemed to fit anywhere it started with killer mannequins and an invitation to everywhere. For the Doctor it started with a question that grew into a puzzle he was missing the important pieces to. He wanted to solve the mystery that was Sophie and she just wanted to find a place she fit. First in the Lost Girl Chronicles. Doctor/OC ** An introvert woobie Sue with telepathic powers joins the Ninth Doctor and Rose. (The ongoing subplots about her learning to control her telepathy are fairly well written, but that just emphasises how much she just plain doesn't fit into the canon stories.) * "Me, Myself and the Universe" - T rated. 27 Oct 2017. ** Tristan was just beginning her life, when one night she gets an unknown visitor and a chance to travel with people she only dreamed of meeting. ** Torchwood fangirl is projected into her favourite TV show, and looks set to be sent back in time to accompany the Doctor and Rose in "The Empty Child". Very very short chapters, and some serious formatting problems (but only in the even numbered ones.) * Recuperation - 9-0C - Rated T. 27 Oct 2017. ** Lana Berkley, a Time Lady who's Gallifreyan name is the Seer, stranded on Earth, meets the Doctor after a close-call with the Nestene Consciousness. He takes the Time Lady with him on adventures across the galaxy, even making the TARDIS like her better. This story follows the ninth Doctor and the ninth incarnation of Lana/ the Seer. Chapters will be updated when possible! ** The Doctor seems completely unsurprised to find a living Galifreyan after the Time War. The same Author's Note describing the Sue appears at the start of every chapter. (But on the bright side, it makes a change to have the Sue steal the Doctor's best lines instead of Rose's!) * The Rose's Thorne - T rated. 27 Oct 2017. ** What if Rose Tyler had a younger sister that also travelled alongside her and The Doctor? What if she was special? What if, when Rose was stuck in the parallel world, she remained with The Doctor somehow? What if she wasn't surprised by The Doctor's regenerations? This is the story of Thorne Tyler, a fifteen-year-old genius that travelled through time helping The Doctor and Aliens all over the universe. Enjoy. ** Not much to enjoy. The prose style is slightly better than most Suefics, but this is still just another unnecessary Mary Sue tacked onto Rose's first season. * "The Secret Life" - no rating. October 14, 2016. (Part one of an ongoing series, currently with four books.) ** Katrina the Doctors long lost daughter is left on earth, just found out she was a timelord and then the suprise of being the Doctors daughter. she struggles with her painful life and the fact that she's stuck on earth without the Doctor, trying to find answers and longing for her newly discovered dad. she wonders about how much he cares knowing that he does but needing evidence when her whole life doesn't make sense. she hides the secret from everyone she knows. wishing somehow they would find out who she really is or for someone to believe her. this Is the story of katrinas life. ** The author of the trilogy supposedly based the story on her own life. In addition, she has a cult-like inner circle, some members of which are mentioned in the trilogy under aliases. I was a part of this group for a little over a year, and still keep in touch with two others who got out. She seems to believe her own story, and she has manipulated several others into believing it too, including me for a while. This thing is like ''Atlas Shrugged, but somehow even less entertaining.'' ** The trilogy incorporates details from several other franchises including ''BBC Sherlock, Welcome to Night Vale, Sailor Moon, and Warrior Cats ''(though they only have bit parts, not enough to be called a true crossover by any means) in addition to references to several real-world conspiracy theories including HAARP and chemtrails. ** Also, it's worth noting that the author has a horrible grasp of spelling and grammar, and tends to (especially in the later installments) bold and italicize literally every. Other. Sentence. * "Stopwatch~a doctor who love story (10&11)" - not rated, so I'll say it's rated T for swearing. Returned from Claimed January 4, 2018. ** When a time lord or lady finds their soulmate, time seems to freeze. They call this their stopwatch. My name is Olivia Corey. My mother escaped from a dyeing Galifrey when she was pregnant with me but she died soon after I was born. I am the last time lady and this is how I met the doctor. ** Zingenmir's notes: Basically, Time Lady Sue romances the Tenth (and later Eleventh?) Doctor, manages to '''character replace the TARDIS', and drags the Torchwood team into it. At least Martha's out of it—she leaves before the Doctor even meets the Sue, lucky woman. Also features transplanted aliens from a different movie, which is utterly ridiculous. Oh, and did I mention the soulmate thing? What's wrong with gradually progressing romance, I'd like to know...'' He-Man: And the Masters of the Universe * "Skelatour tkas Gryskull" - Rated K. Returned from Claimed June 10, 2017. ** Skelatour has taken Gry skull and Kingrandours throne. Prince adam is killed who will save the day?... ** Meta's note: C'mon, how often do you find a fic with not one but FOUR minis in the synopsis alone? For a moment I thought it was a trollfic, but a fair amount of the character names are cleared up in the fic itself. Features such wonderful moments as He-Man snapping his sword, and Prince Adam getting blown up, only to be rescued by He-Man... The Loud House * Substitute Roommate by Bobbybooboobear - Rated K+. ** After Luan heads off to camp, Luna is feeling lonely while sleeping by herself, so she asks Lincoln is she can sleep with him, and he allows her to, but Luna does something in her sleep that made Lincoln not want Luna be her "roommate". ** CH296's notes: This fic has one of the more notable examples of Sue!Luna in the fandom, depicted here as a needy control freak who Wangsts over missing Luan. Also noteworthy is the stupidity that everyone including Lisa (a four-year-old super genius) displays in this fic. My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic * "My Little Unicorn: Magic is Believing" and its remake, "My Brave Pony: Starfleet Magic"- Original has no rating, second is rated Everyone. Returned from Claimed March 14, 2016. ** "Venture into a whole new world where whole new winged unicorns, not alicorns, face off against evil forces unlike anything on FIM. New characters, newer plot, songs too. This is my world." - The description posted on FFNet. This was posted here after it got many hurtful reviews on FFNet, in the hopes of getting a nicer audience. NO FLAMES PLEASE!!! ** Key phrase here being "unlike anything on FIM." Indeed, arguably this is the opposite of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Even better, he drags his "world" into Equestria later. Note that this is the first in a long series. ** Note: The first link is to an author given permission to rehost it. * "my love rainbowdash" - Teen (Fimfiction rating). Returned from Claimed March 14, 2016. ** this is a story that i just decided to write and i think i made the first chapter tarable but i am going to keep writing and i hope you guys like also i got a editor to start editing my storys and he will fix them plaese dont make to much hate on me ** Takes place during Rainbow Dash's backstory. Minis and grammatical errors abound. Bring extra punctuation just in case. * "Pegasus Device" - NSFW, NSFB. Returned from Claimed June 10, 2017. ** Cloudsdale Weather Coporation has been running without incident for over twenty years. That is, until two foals manage to avoid being processed and find themselves in the haunted bowels of the massive facility. Can they make it out o the abandoned factory with their sanity intact? Will they uncover the secrets even a company as dark as the CWC is ashamed to keep? And what of the workers who help ensure that, in the end, not a single soul gets through... ** Aurora Dawn is back with yet another story filled with the murder of innocent foals! Be careful about accepting this baddie, because apparently this isn't a one-shot like its predecessor. * "shine in the world of Equestria" and its remake - both K rated. May 16, 2016. ** A human name Shine and somehow she in the world of Equestria. Her whole life changes in just one day. Also she meets three ponies Starlight, Lillian and Rose. Shine, Rose and Starlight made a group together (Ch.8) and Lillian wants Shine to be her only friend. ** As far as I can tell, "human" refers to the ''Equestria Girls-verse humans and the story is worse than the technical writing. Special mention goes to the "remake," which has the Sue singing the Hatsune Miku song "World Is Mine." No, I am not kidding.'' Oggy and the Cockroaches * "The new roach" - no rating. July 30, 2017 ** Basically, Marky and Joey (who are strongly suggested to be brothers in canon) fall in love and have sex (which is thankfully not described). Joey then gets pregnant and has a kid. For some unexplained reason, the cats and cockroaches get along somewhat well. Fortunately, it's only a page long. Phineas and Ferb * "Isn't what it is" - M rated. May 26, 2017 ** Alika moved to Danville & has to go to a new highschool & make new friends. While shes there, she meets quiet Ferb and his small group of friends. But who will win out; Them or Phineas and the in crowd? ** Not only is there one of the most obvious Mary Sues out there, there are at least 3 character replacements (Phineas, Ferb and Isabella), and possibly more. TVTropes describes this fic as the single worst fanfic outside of the Legendary Badfic. The Secret Show * "LIFE'S LITTLE JOY" - K+ rated. November 27, 2016. ** Victor and Anita get blessed with a surprise. ** Six chapters of them acting OOC until Anita gives birth to twins. It's possible that the author might actually be a troll, but unfortunately, that doesn't make this story any better since it's plagued with spelling and grammatical errors all around. It also has two prequels and a sequel, which are all just as bad. * "SNEAKY AGENT" - K rated. November 27, 2016. ** An Agent gets temporarily replaced, both Victor and Anita don't like the replacement who seems to be acting very suspiciously VXA ** Alphonse is a Designated Bastard (which is par for the course in these fanfics) who kidnaps the OTP's babies and tries to kill Anita because she chose Victor over him over a year prior. Everyone acts terminally out of character and passes the Idiot Ball around in the name of plot progression. Sequel to the above and, thankfully, last in the series. The Simpsons * "Lisa is Pregnant" - T rated. Returned from Claimed June 10, 2017. ** Bart and Lisa are freezing on the mountains. With death staring at them in the face, Bart proposes a last resort. Later, Lisa awakens to find out Bart is dead and she is a mother! ** What... just... WHAT. Star Trek * "Time Travel" - K rated. Returned from Claimed 8 June, 2017 ** This is my first ST:TNG fic it's about a girl from the 1940's who accidentally ends up aboard the Enterprise. ITS DONE! Please RR. ** DawnFire's note: Do I really need to elaborate? Featuring historical fails—both World One and Trekverse—as well as SPaG issues, OOC everyone, Picard going on an away mission, Picard taking a nine-year-old on an away mission, Picard turning into a Dalek (ok, fine, Picard speaking—pardon me, "snapping"—in all-caps and reminding me so strongly of Daleks that I read his line in a Dalek voice), and the creation of both the hollowdeck and the mini "hollodeck". She also has a conversation with Warf the mini-tribble. It's pretty ridiculous. Stargate Atlantis * "Nakira" - M rated. Returned from Claimed June 10, 2017. ** Dr Rodney McKay finds himself lusting after a prostituted wraith...Warning major slash and mentions of noncon etc Steven Universe * Dark Steven, The Greatest Foe - K+ rated. Returned from Claimed June 10, 2017. ** Steven has to face his greatest enemy yet! Himself! ** Where do I even begin with this one. Just... Read the "Background" chapter. Possible first mission material? Thundercats * "Song of the Twins" - K rated. Returned from Claimed June 10, 2017. ** Lion-O finds his long-lost twin sister in this fic. ** Lion-O's long lost twin sister 'Lioness-A' shows up and helps in the creation of a multitude of mini-Snarfs, including ThunDera, New ThunDera and Claud-Us. That's just chapter one of this ten-chapter beast. The Walking Dead * "Don't tell Daryl" - T rated. Returned from Claimed June 10, 2017. ** Riley never thought she would see her big brother again, so when she got the happiest surprise of her life, she was a little more shocked that it came with yet another shocker. How long will they last? I mean, it is the zombie apocalypse. ** Meta's note: Unintentional sequel to "i am not that girl anymore" featuring Riley Dixon again, basically with the Sue poorly inserting herself into the canon events, falling in love with 'Sheriff' Carl Grimes, and almost completely copying chapter one of her first story. Video Games Crash Bandicoot * "Crash Bandicoot" - K+ rated. August 31, 2017. ** On three islands that sits southwest of Australia, an evil scientist is in the midst of his plan to take over the world, when one of his experiments escaped on a stormy night, and on the next day, he meets up with a boy that arrived before the storm and a mask who wants the mad doctor off the islands. The three combine forces to bring down the mad man before he can take the world. ** First in a series of six, four of which are adaptations. ** Scapegrace's notes: We're introduced to this horse-doughnut in the most bland, boring way possible and we're still expected to root for him. We also know the author knows at least part of the Crash lore - I'm guessing Nathan went to the same school as his presumably-dad (hamfisted foreshadowing is truly, truly hamfisted) - but also seems really confused as to what the Evolv-O-Ray from the first game actually does. Add to that the litany of spelling and grammar errors and, well, it's beyond saving. * "Crash Bandicoot Retold" - No rating. November 23, 2017. ** Take place after Mind over Mutant, Evil Crash escaped the 10th Dimension and slaughtered everyone, good and evil. Only Crash and Aku Aku remain to fight him but are no match. As Crash laid unconcious, Aku Aku knew something had gone wrong because something infected Crash called the Demon Gene. Just as Evil Crash about to kill them both, Aku Aku give out one last hope: Send a message to himself in the past to "Prevent the Demon". Back at the first Crash Bandicoot game, the past Aku Aku recieved the message and tries to understand it. There, he must help prepare the different past Crash, who changed dramtically and already got the Demon Gene in his blood as them and their friends must go through the retold tale of Crash 1, 2 and 3 battling Cortex which must change the future. ** A fan comic book that takes several cues from the 2011 version of Mortal Kombat. Poorly written, atrocious artwork, OOCness and ridiculous fan characters can be found. Has at least one sequel. Donkey Kong Country * "Breakdown" - T rated. Returned from Claimed June 10, 2017. ** Dixie tries to bring together Krocodile isle and DK island. But is brutally murdered. Tiny doesn't take the death well. She move back to her birth island where she meets someone she never expected to see again. (BEING REDONE) ** SkarmorySilver's notes: And the murderers happen to be three female Kremling OCs. Oh, yeah. You know where this is going. Five Nights at Freddy's * "Five Nights At Freddy's OC x Animatronics" - M rated. NSFW/NSFB! Returned from Claimed June 10, 2017. ** Tyler's job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was scary but exciting... FINISHED ** SkarmorySilver's notes: ...if you can call getting raped by the animatronics exciting. Eurgh. Halo * "Halo: The True Meaning of Christmas" - T rated, although even that is overstating things. Returned from Claimed March 14, 2016. ** The Arbiter and the Elites experience Christmas for the first time. Arbiter and Miranda pairing. This fanfic was co-written with Doctor Anthony. Read and Review. From us both we wish you a very Merry Christmas. ** Sappy, crappy, and mercifully short. Overwatch * "Here in a Flash" - K+ rated. September 5, 2016. ** Yeah, hes a man who was granted with the ability to go at speeds no normal man could go. OCxTracer ** eatpraylove's comment: Clearly this gentleman didn't pay attention in English class, either. I'll leave the character-related stuff to people who actually know ''Overwatch.'' Pokémon * "All is Fair in Love and War" - T rated. January 20, 2017. ** Princess Dawn has a target on her back and being with a fugitive isn't the ideal place for her, but when the ones who were suppose to be on her side are against her she has to do whatever to survive. "Things were never suppose to happen like this. This wasn't how things were suppose to end. I have to protect Dawn at all costs...I can't fail." ** Found this back when it was called "Assassination." It hasn't improved much. * "Pokemorph Academy" - T rated. June 10, 2017. ** We thought we were the only ones, but after meeting someone with the same powers, me and my friend are finally given a chance to be accepted. Rated T for language and maybe some death. Photo does not match. (OC's Wanted and Accepted.) ** eatpraylove's note: I think this person tried to write both kinds of Pokémorph fanfic--"human-Pokémon hybrid" and "human-Pokémon shapeshifter"--in the same story. Spore * "Grox and Kisses" - T rated. Returned from Claimed March 14, 2016. ** 'I never knew I would be here.With a mate of pure fantasy.And all love and power a monster like me can devour.'-Amy Marks,Empress of the Groxian Empire. Part of TOTT. New chapter is out! Spyro the Dragon * "Framed" - T rated. March 14, 2016. ** in the time where crime is at it's peak criminals have started Framing innocent citizens for the crime but Spyro tries to change this, will he succeed or will he get framed. Rated A for Awesome OCs now being accepted. format on chapter 3 inspired by Attack On Titan ** I think this is supposed to be a modern AU? All I see is terribad English and the ultimate red flag, "OCs now being accepted". World of Warcraft * "The Island" - rated T. Returned from Claimed March 3, 2016. ** Deathwing, the Aspect of Death, and Alexstrasza, the Aspect of life, have been stranded on a mysterious island after a group of adventures attacked N'Zath during a conflict between the two. Now they must survive together, and survive the emotions the have ** You heard that right, ladies and gentlemen. Two of the most powerful beings in the World (of Warcraft), an Old God, and geographical aberrations. How can one pair of agents hope to overcome all of that? Answer: they can't. This will be a multi-department operation. Web Originals Homestuck * "teh onley oen" - T rated. Returned from Claimed March 14, 2016. ** namd 4 teh song by evinessince!11 mistey sparkl is a normle trol...or so se tinks...ten se meats sollex capper!1 ** "mistey sparkl" has blood that changes color depending on her mood. Also, the author is incapable of spelling her name right... or anything else, for that matter. Category:Lists Category:Badfic